


Heat

by sharpiemarkie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki goes in heat, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Slightly a plot though, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpiemarkie/pseuds/sharpiemarkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't know it, but Frost Giants are more similar to animals in more ways than one. When you notice that Loki has been acting a little strange lately, you figure out what is going on and decide that you need to help Loki out with his “little problem.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Loki had been acting very strange lately. I mean, he has his moments every now and then, but the past couple of days, Loki’s been exceptionally grumpy and whiny all the time. No matter what I would do for him, he’d still to act like nothing suited him and I was starting to get worried and frustrated with him. I’ve been with Loki for about ten months now and he has never acted this way towards me ever until this week and I wanted to know what’s wrong with him.

Of course, Loki wouldn’t tell me if anything was bothering him. He’d say it’s nothing for me to worry about and just go on being all grumpy again. That was when I decided to do some more research on Norse mythology to see if that says anything why Loki was acting this way.

I couldn’t really find anything that would help. It was mostly just the usual; Loki is the trickster god, Loki is a Frost Giant and not Aesir, and all the stories of the tricks he has pulled throughout the years. Then I decided to search up Frost Giants to see if there was any information on them that might explain anything. I was unsuccessful there too. The only thing that might remotely help was that it said Frost Giants shared a few characteristics with animals than any other beings in the Nine Realms, but that wasn’t a lot to go by.

After a while, I just figured maybe that it was some form of PMS in Frost Giants that even males get and left it at that. Hopefully, whatever Loki’s going through right now will pass and I’ll have my God of Mischief back again. Accepting this, I put up my laptop, went to the bathroom, and started to wash up for bed. Once I was changed into my nightgown, I went to the bedroom to find Loki already in bed, curled up under the covers on his side.

He made no acknowledgement that I was there as I slipped under the sheets on my side and got comfortable. I figured he must have already been asleep already. Then I leaned over to run my hand through his dark hair a few times just before I placed a kiss on his shoulder.

“Goodnight Loki. I love you,” I whispered to him before turning over. He gave out a soft grunt and I soon fell asleep beside him.

* * *

 

By the time morning rolled around, I woke up to find myself constricted by two strong arms and their owner was nuzzling his face into the side of my neck. Not that I was complaining, but this was weird for Loki to be this clingy to me this early in the morning.

“Loki?” I asked him. “Are you alright honey?”

Loki completely ignored my question and continued to hold me closer to himself. Under the covers, I felt something hard nudge against my thigh and I was confused on what it was, until I realized what it could be and I started to blush.

“Loki,” I called his name again. “You know I can feel you against my leg.”

That caught his attention and he pulled back from me. He lifted the sheets to look down at himself and then cursed when he saw what I was talking about. That was when he brought his hands down there to take care of his “problem.”

“Loki!” I fussed as I pulled away his arm to keep him from jerking off himself. “Seriously, please tell me what’s wrong! You’re starting to scare me!”

He looked at me for a moment, confused by my actions. It looked like he was about to shout at me for stopping him, but he calmed himself once he saw how clearly worried I was about him. Then he seemed like he was contemplating how he was going to tell me what was going on.

Suddenly, everything that I had read last night before I went to bed started to make sense on what was going on with Loki. The moodiness, the clinginess, and his random erection all led up to the fact that he must be in heat. It completely made sense because animals go through it all the time and since he’s a Frost Giant, he must have to suffer from it too. Poor Loki. I felt bad that he was going through that.

“Sweetie,” I cooed to him as I brought my hand up to stroke his cheek. “Are you in heat? Is that why you’ve been acting this way lately?”

Loki seemed surprised that I just asked him that. He didn’t think that I would know anything about it.

“How did you know?” he asked me.

“Well, the internet said that Frost Giants have a few more characteristics that are like animals that most other intelligent beings don’t experience. You’ve been so cranky lately and I figured that’s what must be going wrong.”

Loki looked at me with a blank expression, but then turned to look away from me like he was embarrassed that I knew that.

“Loki,” I pulled him back over so he would look at me. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Yes there is!” he whined. “How would you like it if you want to hump the shit out of everything you lay your eyes on?”

“I wouldn’t like it either, but humans aren’t much different. We get extremely horny at times too. For some people it’s worse than others, but everyone still goes through it.”

That seemed to calm him down a little, but Loki still seemed upset that I knew he was in heat. He rolled over once more and tried to take care of himself again until I stopped him.

“Loki, would you please stop it?” I grabbed his hands and held on to them tight.

“Well I’ve got to relieve myself in some way!” he snapped back.

“I know you do, but I’m right here. You don’t have to do it alone.”

Loki looked at me for a moment in confusion. I started to rub his shoulders some to get him to calm down, but his skin became more flushed and his pupils were even more dilated.

“I’m yours Loki,” I told him as I moved my hands down to his abs and rubbed his stomach. “You know that I’m perfectly capable to help tend to every single one of your needs.”

“Really? You’d do that for me?” he asked.

“Yes,” I assured him as I climbed up in his lap. “From now on, you need to tell me when you start feeling this way again because I will take care of you. I can help you relieve yourself anytime you need it.”

I leaned in close to his face to give him a kiss and soon he wrapped his arms around me. Then Loki held me closer as he deepened the kiss and he rubbed my back.

Soon Loki pulled back for a moment as he gave me a smile, “Oh gods, I love you so much.”

I grinned back at him as I smashed another kiss against his lips and he fell back against the mattress with me still in his arms. We continued to make out, our tongues battling each other for dominance as our hands roamed each other’s bodies. Loki grabbed the bottom of my nightgown and lifted it up over my head so that I was as naked as he was. Then we went back to kissing each other intensely.

I straddled Loki’s hips as his hands went to my chest to grab my breasts. He squeezed and massaged them as I wiggled my hips down on him, creating more friction between us.

“Oh Loki…” I moaned as groped me, “Yessss…”

Loki growled as his fingers kneaded me and I got a little rougher with my grinding. Then his hands trailed down my stomach slowly just before he dipped it lower into my folds to rub against my clit.

“Damn, you’re soaked!” he groaned as his stroking got rougher. I began moan Loki’s name louder as I laid myself on top of him again to kiss him while he rubbed me more. I started to feel my climax approaching, but I knew that I wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept this up. We hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet.

As our kissing gotten rougher, I noticed that I could feel Loki’s skin heating up more, which was odd since his normal body temperature is cooler than mine. He must really be suffering from being in heat if he’s this turned on already. I began to feel sorry for him, but it didn’t stop me from getting ready to fuck him right here and now.

Loki groaned as I bite down on his neck and rubbed my hands up and down his sides. His hands moved frantically all over my body until he reached my ass and gave me a harsh squeeze. It almost seemed like he was trying to go ahead and mount me on top of him already. I might as well let him have his way and give him relief now. After all, we’ve been having foreplay for a while now.

“Loki,” I moaned to get his attention, “No more teasing. Let’s just do this now.”

“Yes,” he answered in a growl and then helped me get adjusted by raising my hips up off of him. Then once the head of his cock was right at my slit, I slowly began to take him in.

Loki and I both gasped as I went down on him and the grip on my hips got tighter.

“Ride me,” begged Loki, “Please. All I want is you bouncing on top of me.”

He seemed like he was so tortured in this horny state. It was almost like he was going to explode if I didn’t take care of him immediately. I began to bounce on top of his hard cock, making him almost completely leave me and then slamming back inside of me. Moans and screams from the both of us filled the room as our movements got faster and rougher. Judging by the noises that Loki was emitting, it wasn’t going to be long before he would reach release and I knew that I wouldn’t be too far behind.

My bounces got faster as Loki bucked up into me, hitting a spot inside that made me scream from pleasure. His hands guided my hips to his harder as he penetrated me, making me lose my mind.

“Loki, Loki, LOKI!” I babbled repeatedly with each thrust. I started to grip on tightly to his arms as he assisted my bouncing, my nails digging deep into his flesh.

“Oh gods!” growled Loki as he sat straight back up to bring his face up to mine. His eyes were fully dilated and his cheeks were so flushed that he almost reminded me of a tomato. Loki desperately kissed me as our movements started to become erratic. I could feel my muscles tightening hard around his cock as he continued to pound into me.

“LOKI!” I cried, “I’m close!”

“Come!” he commanded as he released one hand from my hip to start rubbing my clit, “Come for me!”

In an instant, my body obeyed Loki’s command and completely locked up as white hot pleasure began to pulse through my veins. I screamed out to Loki as he continued to thrust up into me a few more times before his own orgasm hit him. His seed came out in long spurts as he coated my insides, calling out my name while riding it out hard. I jerked and clenched around him from the aftershocks of our pleasure as I clung on tight to Loki’s chest. He slowly began to calm down as we both laid together in the afterglow. I could feel that his skin was turning into a more normal temperature and his eyes were becoming less dilated as he smiled down at me. Loki ran hand up and down my back and stroked my skin.

“Mmmmm,” he contently hummed as he held me close and kissed my neck, “Thank you so much for that. I feel so much better.”

“You’re welcome Loki,” I grinned back as I held him closer, “I told you I could help out with your problem. If you ever go into heat like that again, just tell me Loki. I don’t mind doing this a couple more times for you,” I smirked at him.

“You’re so cheeky,” Loki laughed and then gave a small squeeze to my ass just before bringing his lips to mine for a kiss, “I love you, my angel.”  
            “I love you too Loki.”

We continued to kiss a little longer before Loki pulled out of me and gingerly placed me back on the bed while he got up.

“Where are you going?” I questioned, not really wanting him to leave.

“Fixing you some breakfast,” Loki replied, “Surely I must reward you in some way for what you have given me this morning.”

Mmmm, breakfast in bed did sound pretty wonderful.

“I’d like that,” I smiled back at the naked, sexy god in my room.

“What shall I fix?” Loki asked me, “Bacon, sausage, eggs, waffles, or toast?”

“Surprise me.”

Loki smiled and then turned to head to the kitchen. Well, this was an unexpected morning that I hope would someday repeat itself in the near future.


End file.
